Are You Mine?
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Sookie and Bill make a simple business arrangement. Set after season six finale so beware there are spoilers.
1. Puppet on a String

**A/N:** I know Bill/Sookie has far fewer fans than Eric/Sookie but I couldn't help myself, sorry. This is set right after the season six finale so beware there are spoilers! Also the section that's marked with o0o is a flashback just to be clear.

**Puppet on a String**

_He's just feeding from you, you're no better than the girl at the McDonald's drive thru window._ The thought should put her mind at ease, but it doesn't because she knows better. She knows that although this is simply being labeled as a 'business arrangement' the way one of his hands is buried in her hair while the other is stroking her collarbone as his fangs are buried deep within her, lets her know it's anything but a simple business arrangement.

As quickly as it starts it's over and she feels him heal her wounds and sees his fangs disappear. It's over. For tonight.

"Thank you." The always present murmured 'thanks' that always follows their now nightly ritual always falls from his lips as he releases his hold on her. _Why does it always sound more like an apology?_

" You're welcome Bill." It's always like this, formal and proper before and after the deed is done. Ever since this twisted façade of an a agreement began three weeks ago, although Alcide had been adamant that Sookie would have nothing to do with any vampire as long as he was in the picture one almost bite from a Hep V vampire had quickly changed his mind.

She had tried to fight it, claimed she didn't want any vampire protection especially not Bill's. But it had been hard to fight against Alcide's logic once he had come around to the idea.

o0o

"I thought you said you wouldn't allow this." She urged him once they had arrived bedraggled back to her house after the attack on the vampire/human mixer. Her sundress would never be wearable again and he had lost his favorite jacket at some point. She sighed, _I thought this part of my life was over._ It had been a relatively quiet six months for her, sure the Hep V virus had spread into the vampire community but her and Alcide had managed to maintain a distance from the supernatural world. Well as much of distance as a half-fae and werewolf could. Still it had been a peaceful six months getting into the routine of being a _normal_ happy couple._ And now he just wants to throw that all away?_

"He's right." She had finally pulled on some of her most comfortable pajamas and was waiting as he began to undress near her dresser. His back was turned to her but still his deep voice resounded in her room.

"What are you talking about?" Alcide had been right in the thick of it and she had proved to be more of a liability than she liked, while he had protected her the best he could there was just too many of them and she, like always, was being sought after thanks to her lineage. Sure if Bill hadn't managed to grab her and run her off into the Bellefleur's nee Merlotte's bathroom while Alcide kept the vampires busy she was sure the vampire that had nearly taken a bite would have done more than just scare her. Still she wasn't going to mention that anytime soon.

"I can't protect you all the time, not by myself." The Shreveport pack was still a lingering danger in their lives and though nothing had come about from them, Alcide had urged her to remain cautious. Though Alcide was with her most of the time they weren't stuck together twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, he kept a job at Monroe which kept him there sometimes for days at a time due to his long hours.

"Don't say that, you're all I need." She walked over to him to wrap her arms across his broad chest too short to nuzzle his neck she settled for peppering kisses on his back. She felt him melt into her touch and gently took hold of her hands on his chest.

"I love you Sookie and I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you… especially if it was because I was too stubborn to take help… even if it is from him." She didn't have to look into his eyes to know how true it was, he loved her, more than she deserved but still she couldn't help wanting it all the same. What could she say to that? Nothing really, at least nothing that would bring about any accusations of lingering feelings.

"Okay." She agreed simply. It was always simple with Alcide, she never felt like his motivations were anything but pure and he never asked too much from her, so she really couldn't deny him anything.

o0o

The first week had been all business. She was determined to keep a cool demeanor and not show any feelings. She loved Alcide now and this was just akin to being a bottle of Tru Blood. After a short discussion it had been set that nightly short feedings would be better overall for both their health's and that doing it at his house was a far better option as well. Before sun set she would make the trek across the cemetery and wait for him in his house, once he was awake he would feed and then walk her back to her house, where more often than not Alcide would be waiting for her on her porch. Simple.

Who was she kidding nothing was ever simple when it came to her and Bill. The first week had been full of tentative touches both unsure how far was too intimate. They had attempted simply using her wrist but since she wasn't taking any of his blood, _definitely not an option,_ she found that it left her hands feeling too sore for continuous feedings. She had also found that seeing him actually bit into her was too much for her. So that was how she ended up here, baring her neck for him nightly while going home to a werewolf.

"Ready to go home?" He asks her after she zones back to reality.

"Um.. Yes can I just freshen up a bit?" It's not really a question since it's what she does nightly. She heads off to the downstairs bathroom turning on the faucet to let the cool water run. She stares herself in the mirror and though she looks normal she feels like anything but that.

_Whore! Slutty whore! _She closes her eyes willing for her conscious to back down before opening them again. The taunts are still there if only quieter. She couldn't help it, she felt like a whore, even if everyone was in agreement it was just _blood. _But Bill feeding from her could never feel like anything else but an intimate caress. She uses the bar of soap and rubs at her smooth neck, the mark is gone and healed but she can feel it. Can feel his fangs still in her, can feel him pulling her life source out for him to survive, can feel his tongue laving at her skin. She feels all this, but she can't show it. So instead she makes quick work of drying herself off before heading back into the living room.

"Ready." She attempts something like a smile but knows it comes out a grimace. The walk across the cemetery is silent as always. They never say anything, never talk aside from the pleasantries. So she wonders sometimes if this struggle is all in her mind. _Perhaps he simply does just like my blood, maybe I'm just a juice box to him._ She steps on a twig and it crunches under her heel he turns quickly to see her and the deep concerned look he always gives her is on his face but there's also something more. Something that resembles what she had seen in his eyes when he proposed. _Hope. _Crushing hope. Disastrous hope.

She wants to yell at him that he has no right to even look at her like that, yet at the same time she's elated because it gives her hope that she's not mad. As quick as it appears it's gone and he's back to facing forward, leading the way back to her house. Back to Alcide.

"Until tomorrow." He adds gently giving her a nod as they reach the edge of her property.

"Goodbye." She murmurs sparing him one last glance before making her way home.

"Cold?" Alcide asks greeting her on the porch with a mug that smells suspiciously like hot chocolate.

"Kind of." He wraps his big arm around her, his body instantly heating hers up. "I'm going to take a shower but thanks." She indicates to the cup before heading up the stairs alone. Alcide's never mentioned it but she knows how she smells. She smells of him, of death, his scent is covering her and she can't wait to get it off of her.

Sitting in the shower letting the hot water beat against her skin she wonders how her world became so muddy once more. She would like to say she doesn't like it, doesn't want it, but she hates herself because she knows a small part of her finds comfort in it. Bill needs her. Needs her blood to survive, needs her to keep him healthy. She's sick.

Alcide is a good man, the kind that doesn't lead to town gossip about being a 'danger whore'. She doesn't want to go back tomorrow night. Wants to stay in and watch movies on the couch before heading to bed early with her man. At the same time she wants to get lost in his bite like before. Wants to feel the freedom and sin that course through her body as he claims her without feeling guilt. She's being pulled in too many directions what she wants/needs/has/dreams of never seems to align perfectly in her mind and she's sick of it.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. She's a Silver Lining

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed and or favorited/followed this story. Honestly you guys quelled my fear that no one would like this or take a chance on it just because of the pairing so thank you. Sorry for the long wait but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter so here it is: I own nothing but the plot kind of not even that really. Also the title of the story and chapter titles come from the song "R U Mine?" by the Arctic Monkey's if you haven't heard it I strongly recommend it!

**She's a Silver Lining**

He's hot. Not only in the _damn he's a fine fellow_ kind of way but his body is literally hotter than most. It's the wolf in him. It's proof that he's not quite normal, proof that as much as they try to play house there's just something a little off about them. That and the golden hue his eyes take on when he's angry. _But hey she sparks sometimes so she can't judge._

It's usually not so bad, she likes the way his whole body can warm hers, but sometimes, _like now, _it's suffocating. She hates the wounded puppy dog look she gets whenever she pushes him off but the Louisiana heat cannot let up even for her hot werewolf boyfriend.

"Come back to bed." He mumbles into her pillow as she slips out his hold and starts to pull on her discarded nightdress.

"You have work and so do I." Three months ago she might have figured work could wait, but she was trying to be an adult now, a real one. One who couldn't just fly off to Dallas on a whim, or sleep in all day because she had stayed up all night having sex by a fire… _a little off track with that one. _She shake her head because that was her past and this was her now.

She showers and dresses and still Alcide isn't up. She wants to poke him, throw her bottle of lotion at him but instead resigns herself to starting breakfast. The minute the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, that's more raw than anything else, hit's the table he's kissing her cheek and settling in for breakfast. _I wish I had supernatural speed, sleep in forty more minutes without being late. _He wasn't as fast as other supes that might be technically not alive, who she refused to name, but he was faster than her.

"I'm going to be working late tonight, I try to get out of it but I couldn't." He gives her a sad smile and she knows he genuinely hates that he has to leave her alone longer than usual.

"It's okay Alcide I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She watches the way he devours her food and she can't help the sense of pride, she could nourish him and didn't have to involve any kind of red liquid goo.

"I know I just… I probably won't be home until midnight." He has that look in his eyes, the one that all the men have always had. The one that assured that they think she just can't handle herself unless they're at her side. With Eric it had led to insults, with Bill… well she had figured that it was just his old southern breeding coming out to play and though she had to rebuke him about it for the most part he had apologized at her. With Alcide she could admit that she just let him have his way, it was easier.

"Well… that's alright besides what's the whole point of this if we can't count on his protection." He nods his head in agreement but she can tell he doesn't like it. She wants to reassure him, needs to reassure him, this was her house and one night alone was not going to lead to all hell breaking loose… probably.

"Besides I think Tara might come by and well… you know." To say that Tara and Alcide didn't like each other was an understatement.

0o0

"She's Eric's." His gruff voice reached her and something about his comment set her off. _Tara wasn't Eric's, did he even understand what it meant to be someone's?_ Despite the fact that Alcide was a supe and had been all his life his understanding of vampire politics was incredibly ignorant.

"She's Pam's progeny." From what her friends had told her she was more than just simply that but Alcide didn't need to any of that.

"Still his family." While Tara was part of Eric's 'family' that wasn't a word she would use to describe them, from what she understood Tara had barely spent any time with Pam and Eric and most of it had been spent running from the Governor.

"They don't even… she doesn't know where they're at. This isn't a conspiracy she's my best friend." Eric and Pam had still been MIA but since neither Tara nor Willa had felt anything everyone assumed the pair had just opted for an extended hiatus. Alcide's eyes stopped glowing and thankfully the subject had been dropped.

0o0

That had been the end of that. They never really argued which she figured was a good indicator for their future. Still whenever Tara was set to visit, _since she was dead set on never visiting Shreveport again_, Alcide had made himself scarce. The feelings were mutual since Tara couldn't stand the sight of him, it brought back too many memories of Debbie Pelt and just how she came to be undead.

0o0

"He's the kind of guy you would have rooted for before." She nudged the vampire with her shoulder as they lay next to each other in their stomachs in her old room. The TV wasn't as nice but it was the only room in the house that Tara said didn't reek of 'sweaty wolf'.

"Sook, don't you think it's a little late for that." She looked at her best friend who was still staring at the crappy reality show they were watching.

"I'm done with vampires." She stated boldly, she needed someone whose declaration of love didn't' lead to lingering thoughts of just when was she going to be offed.

"What about me." Tara finally turns to her and her ebony eyes stare at her with accusation. It was her fault afterall, she had begged for Pam to turn her, she had been selfish. She knew how much Tara hated vampire, viewed them as monsters and still Sookie begged for her to become one.

"I'm done with vampire boyfriends." She clarifies and finally her friend's relentless eyes soften.

"Hey whatever floats your boat… for the moment." Tara turns back to the TV but Sookie could still see the sarcastic grin on her, the one that read, _I'm right dumb ass. _

0o0

"Well then have fun with Tara, I'll see you at night." He kisses her chastely before heading out to his truck. She should go out and wave him off, she should make sure he hasn't forgotten anything, instead the moment she hears the door shut she exhales. _It was just too damn hot in this house._

"Goddamn why won't this heat break?" Lafayette grouches from the other side of the room, it was the first Monday of the month meaning that their monthly meeting to go over bills, inventory, and general maintenance duties had come about.

"Because it's Louisiana." She smirks at him before going over to check that the AC was on high. _of course it is. _It was just taking forever to be of any use. After the big transfer of Merlotte's into Arlene's hands Sookie and Lafayette had found themselves as co-managers of the place since Arlene had no intention of spending her days at the bar and grill anymore. Usually they traded with Sookie preferring to take the day shift and he the night one, but on the first Monday of the month they found it was easier if they both were here to deal with the shipments, staff, and bills.

"Ugh, lets just get this day over with." She could agree more, the faster they finished everything the faster they could get done with the day.

"Um Lafayette the new bartender is putting rum instead of whiskey in your signature drink." Jessica says the moment she walks into the tiny office.

"Fucking Jim this is the third time I've caught him doing this." Lafayette swears as he gets up and rushes out to deal with the new bartender they had hired just last month.

"He did it again?" She asks worrying on her lip, she had hope Jim would need very little adjustment period since he had worked in a city bar, a small bar and grill shouldn't have been that hard.

"Um, yeah, I wouldn't have said anything that man is just full of nerves, but I didn't want any of the patrons to notice and get upset." Jessica lingers by the door and Sookie knows something's up.

"Anything else?" The red head zips up in front of her small desks and smiles bashfully at her.

"I just… I wanted to thank you." Although at first Sookie had considered the girl a punishment that Bill had to endure because of her she had grown to really care about her. Despite the fact that she wasn't with Bill anymore she did her best to see that Jessica was treated well within the establishment and that she wasn't let go despite Arlene's prejudices against vampires.

"Thank me, for what?" Anything she did for Jessica was because she felt the vampire had deserved it.

"I know it might not mean much to you or anything but Bill's been doing so much better now, and really think it's cause of you." She should have known it would have been about something like this, something awkward and totally about Bill. She motions the vampire to close the door which she thankfully does. The whole town's been a lot nicer to her lately and it doesn't escape her mind that they all think she's finally done with being a 'fangbanger' and has herself a normal fellow now. If her deal with Bill ever came to light she knew that her reputation would go back into the dirt, not that she minded much after all who were they to judge? But she found Alcide to be very worried about things such as that.

"Jessica Bill's written a book, had tours to promote I'm pretty sure he was fine before we agreed to that." She had seen how much of a sensation Bill had become, a famous vampire/god Though she thought the story was important to tell especially will all the Hep V infected vampires running about. Still all the hype about him was a bit much.

"Yes but… being Billith took a lot from him and I think he's finally starting to forgive himself, and I know that's because of you." She gave the girl what she hoped was a comforting smile. She could admit that though she had given up hope on Bill, Jessica had not. Jessica had stood by his side and now that the real Bill was back Sookie was glad that Bill at least had his progeny still at his side.

"It wasn't him, not really. He shouldn't be so harsh on himself." She had given it a lot of thought the past few months. At first she hated Bill, she would even begin to spark the moment she thought about him, he had not cared a single bit if she had to sell her soul to the devil just as long as he got what he wanted. But as time passed she had realized that a lot of anger was at herself. She had looked to him to save her, had depended on his emotions for her to sway his opinion while shad already declared she didn't want him. So why should he have cared? Especially when he was infected with Lillith's blood, he was someone else, not her Bill. Then again she wasn't his Sookie at the moment either.

"Well I think we both know that, but you know how he is." She did know. Know how easy it was to see the negatives and not even glimpse at the positives, it was what had drawn him to her, or so that's what he said. _No point in thinking of that now. _

"Right, well you're welcome anyways even if I don't think I've done much for him." She hadn't she had made it clear that they had no relationship prior to their deal, he was an ex and Alcide was her man. So she doesn't know how she could have helped him become the big success he was now.

"You have, you really have I think having yo…" Whatever the young vampire was going to say was cut off the moment Lafayette barged back in.

"We need to fire him." With a sheepish smile Jessica left.

"He's new." Sure the bartender wasn't the best, still… times were hard.

"He obviously lied on his resume." Lafayette always did have a more cut throat style when it came to new employees.

"Weren't you the one who was supposed to check on his references." Lafayette flashes her a guilty smile. She had seen the way Jim flirted with Lafayette and wouldn't surprise her if he was hired just for the eye candy status.

"One more week won't hurt." She smiles back at him and rolls her eyes, some things never change.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
